Meg's Adventure to the Future
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: Meg meets a new friend and acciently goes to the future. Thanks to Stewie! Chapter 10 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Family Guy- Meg's Adventure to the Future

Summary: Meg meets a girl named Jasmine at the mall one day and learns about her future from her new friend.

Chapter 1 Meg has a friend

_The Griffin household_

It's a normal day at the Griffin house. Meg, the oldest child and only daughter decided to get away from her family for a while since they keep picking on her (mainly her good for nothing father Peter and Brother Chris) for no reason like usual. "Mom, I'm going to the mall be back before dinner." Meg called to her mother who was in the kitchen washing dishes from lunch. Her mother pocked her head out of the kitchen door "Have fun sweetie and be careful."

As Meg was heading out the door, her father, Peter said something that shocked Meg "Don't come back now you here." Meg stared at her father, trying to hold the tears coming down her face. "I am coming back dad, I just told mom I'll be back before dinner." Her father didn't say anything after that so Meg left.

Meg sighed as she walked to the mall, happy at last to get away from her crazy family. She knew her mother said to have fun and to be careful but didn't mean it. She knew her father doesn't like her at all because she's a girl and not the boy her parents wanted when she was born. She knew her brothers didn't give her any respect because they would always pull pranks on her. Even the family dog, Brian was treated more like a member of the family then herself. Even though her family treats her very badly and no one seems to care Meg can't help but love her family. Her mother was the one who gave birth to her yet Lois seems to neglect Meg and spend more time with Chris and Stewie.

_The Mall_

As Meg got to the mall, she ran into the popular girls. The ring leader, Connie, smirked at Meg as she walked past the group, ignoring them. 'Just ignore them Megan." Meg thought to herself. 'Just ignore them.' Meg walked into a cloths store (not knowing that Connie and her popular gang following) and smiled as she saw something she liked. It was a purple skirt with a matching shirt that had a butterfly necklace on the hanger. Meg went to try the outfit on, when she came out she heard a familiar voice "Griffin, you look even uglier in that outfit then what you usually wear." Meg looked at Connie but said nothing as the other girls laughed.

Then suddenly a girl with long brown hair came up to Meg and smiled. "Don't listen to this girl; I think you look pretty in purple." Meg, shocked, smiled at the mysterious girl. "Thank you, I'm going to go change and pay for this." Meg said.

While Meg was changing, Connie decided to bother this new girl for not letting her pick on Meg like everyone else. "Who gives you the right to do that?" Connie yelled at this strange girl.

"I have my reasons Connie." The strange girl growled. "You better watch your back the next time you and your posy decide to pick on Meg Griffin because if you do, I'll be there." The strange girl glared at Connie and her 'friends' as they ran out of the store, scared.

The strange girl smirked at how Connie and her so called friends ran. Meg came out of the dressing room, looking confused. "Where's Connie?" she asked.

"Don't worry about Connie, she's bad news. I'm Jasmine by the way."

Meg smiled "Meg Griffin nice to meet you." The girls shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Would you like to join me in shopping, I would like the company." Meg asked, hoping Jasmine would say yes.

"Sure, I need to find a birthday gift for my two cousins, they're twins you see." Jasmine said.

So with that the two girls walked around the mall talking and having a wonderful time.

"Wow, that's amazing about your cousins. I wish I could meet them." Meg said, sitting down at a table in the food court of the mall.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet them, they are very… oh what's the word… crazy." Jasmine laughed at this.

"Not as crazy as my family. The stories I could tell you Jasmine." Jasmine looked at Meg curiously before she said "Tell me about your family Meg."

Meg hesitated for a moment then sighed and started to tell Jasmine about the pranks her father and brothers would pull on her. As she finished telling her stories Jasmine's face grew serious. She shook her head as she said this "Your family shouldn't treat you like this Meg. That was the sadist thing I have ever heard." Jasmine looked like she was close to tears.

Meg nodded in agreement but didn't want her new friend to worry. "It's alright Jasmine. Would you like to meet my family? You can stay for dinner."

"How can you be fine with this Meg? These people are suppose to love and respect you and yet the treat you like dirt."

"I'm not fine with the way my family treats me. We even have a dog named Brain and he's being treated like another child."

Jasmine sighed, "Fine, I would like to meet your family."

Meg smiled happy that she finally has proof that she can make friends. "Alright let me call the house and let them know." Meg pulled out her cell phone and called home. Sadly, her father Peter answered it.

"Hello? Peter Griffin speaking"

"Dad, its Meg. May I talk to mom?"

"I'm sorry I do not know any one named Meg."

"Dad, let me talk to mom."

*Peter hung up the phone.*

Meg looked at her phone sadly. Then looked at Jasmine.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"My stupid father hung up on me. He said he didn't know anyone by the name of Meg."

"Maybe you can try again." Jasmine said hopefully.

Meg smiled. "Let's head over to my house and while we are walking I can call them back.

So Meg and Jasmine headed out of the mall. They ran into Connie one more time but this time Connie didn't say anything to Meg. "Jasmine, when I went to change back into my clothes what did you say to Connie?"

Jasmine laughed and said "I just put her in her place. She won't bother you for now on Meg."

"Wow, um…thank you." The girls smiled at each other as they reached Meg's house.

During their walk Meg tried calling her home again, luckily this time Peter didn't answer the phone, Brain did.

"Hello?"

"Brain, oh thank god. Listen I have a friend coming over can I talk to mom please."

"Sure Meg, let me go get her." Meg waited for about a minute until she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello Meg."

"Hi Mom. Is it ok if I had a guest for dinner? I know its last minute but I called earlier and dad answered and hung up on me."

There was silence on the phone for a few moments, and then to Meg's horror, Lois started to laugh. "You….. (Laughter) want a (laughter) friend….to….come (laughter) over (laughter)…for…dinner (laughter). It took a few more laughs for Lois to calm down and when she did she said, "Meg, don't lie to your mother. It's not becoming of a young lady." Meg tried to let her mother know that she wasn't lying but before she could get a word in, Lois hung up the phone.

Meg couldn't believe what had happened. Her own mother laughed at her for saying that she made a friend and asked if that said friend could have dinner with her family…

Sadly, Meg put her cell phone back in her purse. She wasn't sure if she should tell her new friend what happened, but by the look on Jasmine's face it was easy for Meg that her new friend already knew.

"So, what did your mom say? Is it alright for me to come for dinner?" Meg knew Jasmine was only asking to be polite, she couldn't explain it but she felt like she has known Jasmine before today.

"My mom didn't exactly say no…"

"So I can come…" Jasmine asked, smiling.

Meg shook her head, "She didn't exactly say yes either…" Meg took a deep breath before, "She laughed at me and told me not to lie…" By this time Meg looked at the ground, so Jasmine wouldn't see tears coming down her face.

Jasmine took Meg's hands in her own, making Meg look up. "Then we will have to show her the truth then shall we." Meg smiled at her new friend and together they walked the rest of the way to Meg's house side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My apologies for not updating I've had trouble with writers block, plus I'm in college. A little heads up there is going to be some bad language, just from one character (can you guess who?) so be warned. Please enjoy chapter 2 **** and don't forget to review, if you don't want to that's ok but a review would be wonderful!**

Chapter 2

Dinner at the Griffins

Meg and Jasmine arrived at the Griffins house. They walked through the door into the living room and found Meg's family watching TV. Brain, the dog, was the first to notice that Meg was home and she had someone with her.

"Hey Meg, who's your friend?" Brian asked, this made the rest of the family (except for Peter) turn from the television.

"Brain don't be silly, Meg doesn't have friends." Peter said, without looking at Brian.

Meg felt sad at hearing this from her father but decided that this time he's going to eat those words (not literally) "This is my new friend Jasmine. She's going to eat dinner with us." Everyone looked at Jasmine (even Peter) as Jasmine smiled and said "Hello everyone."

"Welcome Jasmine." Lois said as she got up from her seat to shake Jasmine's hand. "I'm Mrs. Griffin; let me know if you need anything ok dear."

"Sure Mrs. Griffin, it's very nice to meet you." Jasmine said politely.

At this Peter got up from the couch, looked at Jasmine thoughtfully for a moment, and then said "How much did Meg pay you to be her friend?"

"Peter!" Lois yelled, looking embarrassed.

"What?" Peter asked his wife, "It's just a simple question." He turns to face Jasmine, waiting for her to answer.

"No, Meg did not pay me. Why would she, Mr. Griffin?" Jasmine said, feeling angry that this man happens to related to her friend. "I saw her being picked on by some girl at the mall, so I went to help her."

"Who? The people who were picking on Meg?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No Mr. Griffin." Jasmine said like talking to a child. "I went to help your daughter because no one else seemed to care about her being picked on."

"Oh… Lois what's for dinner?" Peter asked his wife, forgetting that Jasmine was in the room.

While Peter talked to Lois, Meg turned to her friend, "Would you like for me to show you around Jasmine?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure Meg." Together the two friends went upstairs unnoticed by the others. Or the girls thought.

Unknown to them Stewie Griffin was very curious about this new girl that came for dinner. He was surprised like the rest of the family when Meg called telling Lois if she could bring a friend home for dinner. When the girls went upstairs as Peter and Lois were talking, Stewie followed the two teens to Meg's room in order to figure out who this Jasmine person is.

_In Meg's room_

"So this is my room. I apologize for my dad; I didn't know he was going to ask such a… awful question."

"It's ok; I didn't know that he was going to ask that question." Jasmine smiled "I almost laughed when he asked it."

Meg smiled, "Why?" This made Jasmine frown. "Meg I have to tell you something, it's very important."

Meg looked at her friend, nervous of she's about to say. "You can tell my anything Jas, can I call you Jas for short?" Jasmine nodded with a smile, Meg continued, "We're friends, friends tell each other anything and everything." Jasmine smiled, happy that Meg thinks of her as a friend. Then Jasmine sighed wondering if she should tell Meg her secret. "Meg, please don't be upset with me…" Before Jasmine could continue, she noticed someone outside the door. It was Stewie

"Stewie why are you up here, go back down stairs please." Meg told the toddler.

"Why should I leave…? I want to hear what this girl has to say." Stewie said, as Meg picked him up. "Put me down you cow!"

"Stewie, that's not very nice, name calling is not nice." Jasmine said, Stewie, thinking that, like the rest of the family, Jasmine couldn't understand him.

"How can you understand me?" Stewie said, shocked.

Jasmine laughed. "Easy, you are very smart for a toddler. If you're good you can stay and listen to what I was about to tell Meg."

"You didn't answer my question!" Stewie yelled, as he was trying to get out of Meg's grip.

"I'm about to little Stewie, you need to learn patience."

"To hell with patience!" Stewie yelled, giving both girls a deadly glare. This made Jasmine laugh.

"Ok, know back to what I was about to tell you Meg, before Stewie interrupted us." By now Stewie was sitting in Meg's lap while both girls were sitting on Meg's bed.

"You might want to tell me what you need to say before we get interrupted again." Meg said with a smile.

Jasmine nodded, "All right, Meg this might shock you a bit," Jasmine sighed, getting more nervous by the second. "Meg I'm…" for the second time Jasmine was interrupted but this time by Lois.

"Kids dinner is ready!" Lois called from down the stairs.

"We better go before Dad decides to eat everything in sight." Meg said, still carrying Stewie. "You can tell me what you need to after dinner, how does that sound?" Jasmine smiled and nodded.

When everyone was at the dinner table, Lois decided to start a conversation with Jasmine to see how she met Meg. "Mrs. Griffin if you were listening when Mr. Griffin asked me if Meg payed me to be her friend, you would already know how I met her." Jasmine said while everyone else was in shock.

As a result, Lois changed the subject to Jasmine's family. "I am the oldest of five. I have three sisters and one brother, my siblings are quadruplets."

"What are quadruplets?" Chris, who has been quite the whole time Jasmine was there asked.

"Quadruplets are four babies born from the same mother, on the same day and at the same time." Jasmine answered before anyone else.

"What do your siblings look like and how old are they?" Lois asked. Jasmine looked at the older women in surprise. 'Why does she want to know about my siblings? Does she know? Or is she just curious?' Jasmine thought before answering. "I think I better be going home, I don't want my parents to worry." Jasmine said as she stood up from her seat. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Griffin, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome Jasmine, come visit us any time." Lois said with a smile, forgetting that Jasmine has avoided her questions.

"I'll walk you out Jas." Meg said as Jasmine walked out of the dining room. They went outside to the front yard.

"Thank you for inviting me to meet your family Meg, they are very…interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, most people leave as soon as they can. I lost friends that way." Meg said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked looking worriedly at Meg.

"Well, two years ago I had a sleepover with my other friends and my family embarrassed me so much that my friends left as soon as the sun came up the next day. They don't talk to me outside of school."

"Why not, you say that they are your friends. I don't understand how they don't talk to you outside of school just because your family was embarrassing. All families are embarrassing at some point, even my family!" Jasmine said with a smile, and then she frowned. "People shouldn't treat you this way Meg, your better than this." Meg nodded, not fully understanding.

"Well I better go before it gets too dark."

"Where do you live, I'm sure mom can take..." Jasmine interrupted Meg with her hand. "No need, thank you. My home isn't far from here, just a ten minute walk, don't worry I'll be fine. See you tomorrow at school Kay?

"Ok, see you and thanks for everything that's happen today." Meg said, giving her friend a hug.

Jasmine returned the hug with a smile. "You're welcome, that's what friends are for Meg, and they look out for each other."

The girls smiled at each other one more time before Jasmine waved good bye to Meg and started her walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg's Story chapter 3

A/N: Since I don't know the names of Meg's friends from the show, I decided to make them up. Just a heads up

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with Family Guy except the plot, Jasmine, Meg's friends and Jasmine's family (I mean her siblings and cousins) Also there's going to be a hint to Jasmine's last name *evil laugh* Enjoy Chapter 3! The real names to Meg's friends are as followed Beth is the blond, Patty is the redhead, Esther is the African American and Ruth is the brunette. I am going to use the first letter of these names for my characters (Meg's friends). Just a heads up.

Jasmine's News

The next day at school Meg was looking for her friend. She was worried that her mother might have embarrassed Jasmine by asking personal questions at dinner the night before, making Jasmine leave when she did.

Unfortunate for Meg, she ran into Connie Demico on her way to math class. Before Connie could say anything however, Jasmine came out of nowhere, walked up to Connie and said in a dangerous voice, loud enough for Meg to hear. "Remember what I said yesterday Demico, at the mall? If you cause any harm to Meg I will know and you will pay."

Yet again before Connie could respond the teacher, Mr. Fletcher walked in the classroom to start the math lesson.

Meg couldn't concentrate on the lesson before her. She kept thinking about her new friend Jasmine. This girl surprised Meg by coming out of nowhere to defend her and even threaten Connie Demico, the most popular girl in school. Not to mention what happened yesterday at the mall! And later that evening before dinner. Meg then started to think about what Jasmine wanted to tell her that was very important. What was it? Was Jasmine going to move? Did someone say something to Jasmine about her family? Was Jasmine in danger and in need of help? All these questions rang in her head, she needed those questions answered. Meg was so lost in thought that she didn't even noticed that the bell had rung and her classmates had gotten their things had started to leave the classroom, all but one. Meg turned to her left to see Jasmine smiling down at her, backpack on her shoulder.

"What's up? You've been day dreaming?" Jasmine asked with a look of concern. Meg shook her head no.

"Just deep in thought is all. Listen we need to talk about whatever you wanted to tell me yesterday." Meg said this as she gathered her things together and made her way out the door; on to her next class, with Jasmine at her side.

"I don't think now is the best time. Later, perhaps once school is over." Jasmine said, giving Meg a hopeful look.

Meg nodded in defeat; she really wanted her question answered quickly. If she waited until school is over then she'll be distracted the whole school day.

As soon as the last class was over, Meg was the first the leave the classroom. She went to her locker, looking for Jasmine on the way but didn't see her. Instead Meg ran into her other friends, Penelope Wesley (Penny for short), a red hair girl with glasses, Brittany Heart, a blond hair girl, Erma Parker, an African American girl, and Roxanne Jones, another brown hair girl.

"Hi guys." Meg greeted the other girls. The four girls exchanged looks before Brittany answered Meg.

"Hello Megan." Meg looked at Brittany, like she has never seen her friend before. None of her friends have called her by her full name. It was always Meg.

"Why did you just call me Megan, Brit? You four always call me Meg." Meg looked at each girl in turn, wondering what was going on with her 'friends.'

This time Penny answered Meg. "We've done a lot of thinking and talking and have decided that since we don't see you outside of school anymore, like we use too…" It seemed Penny couldn't finish her sentence because someone behind Meg interrupted her.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Penny." Meg turned around to see Jasmine with her arms crossed over her chest, looking angry.

"What's it to you." Penny huffed, "I've never seen you here before and how do you know my name?" Penny questioned, looking at the other girls for help.

"I know you Penny because we are in the same classes. I guess people haven't noticed me before now." Jasmine paused so Penny could process the information. "Also to answer you other questions my name is Jasmine Johnson I'm Meg's friend." Penny looked shocked then looked at the other girls as if saying 'Can you believe this girl?'

"Where did you meet Meg?" Erma asked, curiously looking between Meg and Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled at Erma, 'Finally someone had the sense to ask that question.' Jasmine thought. "I met Meg at the mall yesterday."

"Yea right I bet Meg payed you to say that!" Penny yelled, causing other students to look at the six girls.

Meg got angry for what Penny said. She didn't get a chance to show how she felt because Jasmine also was mad, well more like angry. "How dare you suggest something like that Penny Wesley!" Jasmine yelled back at the red head who didn't expect to be yelled at. "Meg would never do such a thing. I saw Connie Demico harass Meg at the mall so I defended her and we became friends. You obviously don't care about your 'friend' (at the word friend Jasmine used air quotes) to be at the mall and defend her like I did." Jasmine said, her face as red as a tomato.

All five girls (Meg included) were at a loss of words. Before anything else could happen or be said, Jasmine grabbed Meg and made her way outside. "I'm sorry Meg I need to calm down a bit before anything else happens." Meg smiled at her friend.

"It's ok, I wish the others care enough to depend me like you did yesterday but you saw how they are." Meg said sadly.

The girls started to walk to the Griffins' house, talking on the way. Finally Jasmine was able to tell Meg her secret without any interruptions. "Look Meg I know you are curious of what I wanted to tell you yesterday." Jasmine paused before continuing looking at Meg in the eye, "I'm from the future and I'm your daughter." Meg stopped walking, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Meg asked, hoping this was some sort of a joke.

Jasmine nodded. "Think about it, we look a lot alike, we can be twins. I'm not joking Meg, here I have proof." Jasmine pulls out a picture. "This is my family. That's me beside you." She pointed to herself in the picture standing beside her mother who has the same brown hair, glasses and pink hat as Meg. "The boy is my brother Ronald, but we call him Ron." Jasmine pointed to the boy sitting in between three little girls who were sitting in front of their mother and eldest sister. "The little brown hair girl who looks like me is my sister Daisy. I like to call her mini me because she could be my clone if she was older." She pointed to the little girl sitting beside a red head, who was sitting on left side of their brother. "The red head is Lily; she got her hair from your mother, Lois. I call her Mini Lois because she's really close to grandma." Meg laughed at this, smiling and nodding at Jasmine to continue. "The sandy blond sitting on the other side of Ron is Rose. She's hard to get along with." Jasmine finished, pointing to the little girl, sitting on the right of their brother. After Jasmine finished introducing each person in the picture, she handed it to Meg to keep.

Meg couldn't breathe. She did NOT expect this at all. She thought her friend was going to tell her she was moving not being told that her friend is really her DAUGHTER! There were more questions to be answered….

A/N: FINALLY! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I wanted to continue but I thought it would've been too long so this is why the chapter ended here . I hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to see your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is involved with Family Guy except the plot, Jasmine, her siblings, cousins and Meg's friends.

A/N: Jasmine is going to be talking more about her family. She mentions her aunt, who is a reference from the episode where Stewie goes to the future and sees Chris' wife. The wife is the same person in this story except she is A LOT nicer. And there is more of Stewie in this chapter Enjoy! Oh to make things clear about CJ and Jasmine, CJ is a year older then Jasmine, being older makes CJ thinks that she can tell Jasmine what to do all the time but Jasmine won't have it.

Last Chapter…

"I'm from the future and I'm your daughter."

Meg couldn't breathe. She did NOT expect this at all. She thought her friend was going to tell her she was moving not being told that her friend is really her DAUGHTER! There were more questions to be answered….

Chapter 4

"How did you get here?" Meg said, still shocked.

To Meg's surprised Jasmine laughed before answering, "It was an accident actually. I got into a fight with my cousin CJ and she pushed me into a time machine my uncle had built when he was little."

"WHAT!" Meg couldn't believe this! Jasmine looked at Meg and decided to tell her more. "CJ is the daughter of your brother Chris. My grandfather, Peter wanted a grandson but was disappointed when CJ was born, oh CJ is really named Crystal but my grandpa likes to call her CJ it stands for Chris Junior for short."

"What does your cousin look like Jas?" Meg asked, picturing a girl version of her blond brother, which made her shiver.

Again Jasmine laughed before answering. "Like me, only differences are her hair color and personality. Her hair is blond instead of brown and no she does not look like a girl version of my uncle. The only thing CJ got from Uncle Chris is his hair; everything else is from her mother (excluding CJ's personality)."

"Who does Chris marry?" Meg asked, wondering about her brother's future. But Jasmine doesn't give the answer Meg wanted.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that my Aunt died when CJ and I were little. I don't really remember much of her except that when she was a live CJ was as sweet as can be, in fact CJ and I were the best of friends before my aunt died." Jasmine said, looking sad.

Meg felt sad hearing about Jasmine's aunt. She too lost a loved one (Peter's adopted father). They continued to walk and talk more, not knowing what was waiting back at the Griffins' house.

Meanwhile at the Griffins, in Stewie's bedroom, the toddler as always was very curious about his sister's new friend, so he thought and thought about how he was going to learn more about the girl without talking to her. Since she understands him, he didn't think it would be wise to ask the girl questions that she didn't want or couldn't answer, and most of them were about his own future. So he decided to build a time machine, go back in time to the exact time and place where Meg met Jasmine, then he'll understand why this girl became friends with his sister. It's not like he cares about Meg, heck no, he was only curious or was he…

When he heard Meg call out that she was home, he ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could go. Hoping that Meg's friend, what's her name…Jamie…Jenny…Jasmine… That's it Jasmine, was there with his sister.

And she was. He followed the girls into the kitchen where his mother was, washing the dishes from lunch. "How was your day Meg?" Lois asked, looking over her shoulder towards Meg.

"Very odd mom after classes were over I went to my locker like normal. When I got there my friends, you know Brittany Heart, Erma Parker, Penny Wesley, and Roxy Jones right?" Meg paused to see her mother nod that she knew the girls Meg named. "Well, I think they were trying to tell me they didn't want to be my friends anymore."

"Why do you think that?" Lois asked without looking at Meg. This made Stewie think that his mother wasn't really paying attention to his sister, who would really? Well except for that Jasmine girl who is sitting in the kitchen, watching Meg and Lois talk.

"They said they talked and thought about something but they never had a chance to say it because that's when Jasmine came and told Penny to keep her mouth shut." At this Meg laughed, remembering the look on Penny's face.

"That's nice Meg," Lois said, not paying attention to what her daughter said, turning to face Meg and noticed Jasmine sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, hello dear," Lois said to Jasmine with a smile then turned to Meg and frowned, "Meg why didn't you tell me we have a guest?"

Before answering Meg shared a look with Jasmine, "You didn't ask mom and you seem too busy to actually turn around to look at me to see Jasmine when I was telling you about my day, which you asked about." Meg said with a smile acting like nothing was wrong. Stewie however couldn't believe his ears. He has never in his short life heard anything like that from Meg. His sister has always been respectful to Peter and Lois even though they (Peter and Lois) weren't respectful back.

Not wanting to be caught spying by Meg and Jasmine, Stewie returned to his room to finish his time machine. He couldn't wait to get it working. Before he could finish the time machine, he heard the two teenagers come upstairs (his door was open.) Being curious like always he decided to 'take a break' from his time machine and listen in on the girls' conversation.

In Meg's room the two teenagers were talking about Jasmine's family (While Stewie listened to every word). Jasmine told Meg more about her cousins and siblings. "Other than CJ I have two boy cousins. They are twins and the same age as me." Jasmine smiled while Meg's eyes grew as big as golf balls.

"Who are their parents and what are their names?" Meg asked excitedly.

Jasmine laughed before answering, "Their names are Theodore and Rupert. Everyone calls Theodore either Ted or Teddy. Their father is my Uncle…." Jasmine paused looking over Meg's shoulder (Jasmine was facing the doorway where Stewie was hiding.). Meg turned around to see Stewie coming out of his hiding spot.

"Stewie, what are you doing in my room?" Meg asked the toddler, not really expecting an answer from him.

"Meg, I think he was eavesdropping on us." Jasmine said as she tried to pick Stewie up. This action made Stewie run back to his room. He wasn't scared of the girl, oh no, he just needed to finish the time machine before the girls figure out what he was doing 'That Jasmine girl is very smart. I hope she doesn't figure out what I'm up to.' Stewie thought while finishing his invention.

Meanwhile back in Meg's room, Jasmine had a feeling what little Stewie is up to but didn't know how to tell Meg. Her friend was staring at the spot where Stewie stood before he ran off, scared out of his wits (A/N: just kidding *smiles*). Meg turned to Jasmine with a look of concern on her face, "Why did Stewie ran away like that, he usually doesn't want to leave." Meg asked Jasmine.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go ask him, Meg. I think he ran because of me." Meg gave her an 'Are you crazy look' before Jasmine could continue, "I was trying to pick him up." Jasmine explained. Meg nodded, that explains it because Stewie doesn't like it when strangers pick him up. In fact he hates it.

So Meg and Jasmine head to Stewie's' room to find him building a time machine. They gasped in surprised causing Stewie to turn around to find the girls staring at him.

In a rush Stewie puts the finishing touches to the invention, not checking the setting (A/N: The girls don't notice the setting at all). At the same time Stewie was doing this, Jasmine ran towards Stewie to stop him and Meg started shouting at her friend to not hurt her little brother. Throughout the confusion the time machine became activated and disappears without a trace….

A/N: OOOHHHH finally the fourth chapter! I wonder what's going to happen *evil laugh* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter HAPPY 2011!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is involved with Family Guy except the plot, Jasmine, her siblings, cousins and Meg's friends.

Chapter 5

Jasmine woke up with a start, looking around she noticed the room looking very familiar 'Oh no,' Jasmine thought. 'We can't be here, there's no way.' She looked around again and saw Meg lying on the floor a few feet from her. She even looked for Stewie but there was no sign of him that she could see.

Hearing a moan from Meg, Jasmine made her way over to her friend to make sure Meg was alright and she was. Sitting up Meg looked around before asking Jasmine, "Where are we? What happened?"

Jasmine shook her head, "I'm not sure what happened, Meg but I think I know where we are now please don't freak out."

Meg looked at Jasmine like she was crazy, "So you know where we are?" She asked. Jasmine nodded before answering. "We are in my house."

"What?" Meg screamed, making Jasmine jump. "Are you telling me we are in the future?" Jasmine nodded again.

"I'm afraid so Meg, we are at my house." Jasmine said, looking nervously at Meg.

Before Meg could say anything else the door opened and in came a young girl with brown hair, she looked at Jasmine then to Meg and back to Jasmine, "Jas, what's going on?" she said, staring at Meg again.

"Hey Daisy, this is Meg," Jasmine said with a smile. Daisy stared once again at Jasmine then at Meg then back to Jasmine.

"She looks like mom…" Daisy said, looking at Meg one more time then turned to Jasmine "Did you go to the past using Uncle Stu's time machine?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, looking mad.

Jasmine sighed, "Listen Daisy that was an accident. CJ and I were fighting and she somehow pushed me into the time machine and…"

"And what? CJ dialed in the time and place of the time machine and you happen to find mom from the past, I know Meg is mom, Jasmine! Do you realize the trouble you are going to get into when mom and dad find out that Meg is here?" Daisy asked, looking angry.

"I know that Daisy but let's not tell mom and dad just yet ok." Jasmine said. Trying to calm her sister down but that only made Daisy throw her hands up in the air as if defeated. "It's not me you need to worry about, it's Lily, Rose and of course CJ."

Just then three girls walked into the room like they heard their names being called. Meg, who has been quite the whole time since Daisy, has been in the room gasped at the three new comers. She remembered Jasmine telling her about her sisters. Lily was the red head, Rose had dirty blond hair. But what really caught Meg off guard was her future niece.

Jasmine wasn't kidding when she said that CJ looked a lot like her, except for her hair, it was uncanny. It took a few moments before anyone spoke. Lily, Rose and CJ stared at Meg, then to Daisy then to Jasmine and back at Meg. Meg was at awed, seeing her future daughters and niece in the same room was overwhelming.

Finally, Rose spoke, "What's going on?" she asked Jasmine.

Jasmine's face turned red before answering "Why don't you ask CJ." She said, looking at her cousin with pure hatred.

CJ on her part looked as if stunned. "What are you talking about Jas?" she asked Jasmine before turning to Rose "I haven't done a thing wrong Rose, Jas must be pretending again."

Meg looked at Jasmine and was shocked when Jasmine's face turned blood red this time. "Don't know what I'm talking about well Crystal I have you know you were the one who pushed me in to Uncle Stu's time machine, you were the one who activated it! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I AM NOT PRETENDING, WHY WOULD I PRETEND WHEN I HAVE MOM'S PAST SELF HERE!" Jasmine yelled. She started to pant after raising her voice, and then looked at Meg to CJ.

"I don't know, it's not my fault that you're so easy to pick on. Must run in the family," CJ said with a smirk. This made Jasmine even angrier but in spite of herself she didn't say anything else, she just glared at her cousin like she wanted CJ dead.

"Would you two stop fighting for once in your life?" Lily said looking from her eldest sister to her cousin. "We need to figure out how to get Mom..." she stopped in mid sentence, noticing for the first time something lying on the ground in a corner of the room.

The other girls followed Lily's gaze toward the corner. Meg, being the closest to the something walked over to it, realizing that she and Jasmine weren't the only ones who came to the future….

"Stewie?" Meg gasped, holding her brother, who by the way was still past out. The other girls, except Jasmine gasped, surprised to see their uncle as a toddler. Then Daisy turned to Jasmine, looking angrier then before.

"DID YOU TELL STEWIE ABOUT BEING HIS NEICE?" Daisy half yelled, half asked. Jasmine on her part shook her head no. "I believe he figured it out on his own or he was curious about me and wanted to know more so he built a time machine to see why I was there in the first place."

Before Daisy could utter another word, the girls heard a groan from the toddler. He opened his eyes, turned to the right to see Meg holding him. "What the hell happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We are in the future, Stewie. You activated your time machine and we came to the future." Said Meg.

Stewie sat up and looked around, noticing the other girls (other than his sister) in the room. He recognized Jasmine but he didn't know about the other four. 'This wasn't supposed to happen' Stewie thought. 'I'm supposed to be in the _past_ not the future!'

"Who are you?" Stewie asked the girls in the room (other than Meg and Jasmine). The girls in question exchanged looks before answering.

"My name is Crystal but everyone calls me CJ." Stewie looked at CJ more carefully this time, noticing her blond hair... 'Hmm...She looks like Chris…I wonder if she's related to him…' Stewie thought then turned to the other girls.

"My name is Daisy." She said with a smile. Stewie once again looked at Daisy more carefully. 'She looks like Meg's new friend…she even looks like a clone of Jasmine only younger…'

"My name is Lily and this is my sister Rose." Lily said, as Rose smiled and waved at Stewie. Once Lily spoke Stewie noticed her red hair.

'Oh my god another Lois….' Stewie thought. He hoped beyond hope that this girl didn't turn out like his mother. He doesn't want TWO Lois' in the world…One was enough!

Before anyone else could say a word, the door opened (this whole time the door was closed but no one noticed.). Jasmine, who was the first to look up whispered "Mom…"

**A/N: well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. I apologize for the long delay. A lot has been going on since my last update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is involved with Family Guy except the plot, Jasmine, her siblings and cousins.

_A/N: Things might get a little confusing so I'm referring Meg's future self as Megan. Just a side note, if you don't know what Meg's future self looks like go back to chapter 2 and re-read the part where Jasmine shows Meg the family picture. Thanks _

Chapter 6

Meg was shocked to see her future self standing in the door way. Her future self seemed very surprised as well to see who was in the room as well. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until future Meg spoke.

"What is going on here? Who are your friends Jasmine?" Future Meg asked her daughter.

Jasmine looked at her mother in horror before answering. "Well… Mom this is Meg and her brother Stewie…"

"Wow what a coincidence." Future Meg said then turned to Meg, "Meg is my name too and I have a brother named Stewart who we use to call Stewie when he was little but now we call him Stu. You can call me Megan so there will be no confusion." She said with a smile. Then Megan turned to Jasmine "Jasmine dear, may I talk to you in my room please… alone." Jasmine nodded, turned to Meg who smiled encouragingly, and followed her mother out of the room. As Jasmine left the room, she could faintly hear her cousin CJ say "Boy Jasmine sure is in trouble now right girls," then laughed. Jasmine didn't hear what the other girls said, she didn't care. All that mattered was what her mother wanted to talk to her about.

As Jasmine walked into her parents' bedroom, her mother motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed as she said "My dear daughter, please explain why there is my 17 year old self and your Uncle's 2 year old self in your and Daisy's bedroom."

At first Jasmine was shocked that her mother knew exactly who Meg and Stewie were. Then Jasmine told her mother how she and CJ got into a fight and somehow found Uncle Stu's time machine and while fighting CJ 'accidently' (even if CJ denies it, Jasmine knows she, CJ, did it on purpose.) activating the time machine and pushed Jasmine into it thus taking Jasmine to the past.

"So how did you get back home? Does Meg know that she's going to be a mother of 5?" Megan asked her daughter.

"She does know and Meg and I were trying to stop Stewie from activating a time machine. I think he was trying to go to the past in order to figure out how and why Meg and I became friends."

Megan nodded at Jasmine. "Well, Jasmine you are in quiet a mess here." At this Jasmine's head fell, "Perhaps we can talk to Grandma Lois for help." Jasmine looked at her mother, her eyes full of hope.

"Do you really think Grandma would help bring Meg and Stewie back to their time?"

"I'm sure, but let's not tell your Grandpa Peter about this ok dear." Megan said with a smile.

In response Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I doubt Gramps would even recognize Meg and Stewie, mainly because every single time he visits and sees me he thinks I'm you Mom and calls me Meg." Megan laughed at this. Causing Jasmine to continue, "I'm serious mom, every time Grandma and Gramps visits Gramps calls me Meg. He even called me MJ once when I corrected him."

"That's because you look a lot like me, Jas." Megan told her daughter. "It's not a bad thing. Your Grandpa Peter is just joking with you, just like he does with your cousin CJ."

"But CJ looks nothing like Uncle Chris, except for their hair!"

"And also because we all thought CJ was going to be a boy." At this Jasmine stared at her mother in shock. She did not expect that!

"CJ was supposed to be a boy?" Jasmine asked.

Megan nodded. "When your aunt was pregnant, the doctor told her and Chris that they were having a boy. It turns out that the doctor was wrong. At the time your aunt and uncle already had a name picked out, Christopher Griffin Jr."

Now Jasmine fully understood the origin of CJ's nickname. "Did Gramps expect me to be a boy?"

"Of course, he expected all of his grandchildren to be boys. That's how he is dear. Grandma is different though, she was excited when she found out I was having you. She even picked out your name." Jasmine smiled at that. She had no idea that her grandmother had a part in naming her. That made her happy.

~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Jasmine's and Daisy's room Meg was watching CJ and the other girls talking about the trouble Jasmine was going to get into. She didn't think that Jasmine would get into too much trouble. While this was going on, Meg couldn't help but compare CJ to Connie D'Amico. CJ was exactly like Connie. Even the way she looks at people like they were bugs under your shoe that need to be squashed. It was _that _bad!

"I bet that Jasmine is going to be grounded for life!" CJ yelled while Lily and Rose laughed. Daisy on the other hand rolled her eyes at CJ and walked over to Meg.

"Don't listen to CJ, Meg. She just jealous of Jasmine." Meg looked to Daisy in confusion. "Why is that Daisy?"

"I don't really know, but they argue every time they see each other. It's really annoying and their fighting hurts my ears." At this Daisy covered her ears with her hands for a second.

"Do you know why they argue so much?" Meg asked, hoping to get some answers.

Daisy shook her head. "No, but I've asked my mom and dad and they said that Jasmine and CJ were the best of friends when they were younger, before Aunt Vanessa past away. That might be why they treat each other the way they do now." Daisy said sadly.

Meg wanted to continue the conversation with Daisy but before she could say anything else, Jasmine came back with her mother in tow.

"Girls," Megan said as she entered Jasmine's and Daisy's bedroom, "Your grandparents will be here in an hour for dinner. I suggest you get ready, you know how your grandpa is." Then she left.

Meg looked at Jasmine with a million questions in her mind. "Don't worry Meg." Lily said with a smile, "You are invited too." Then, just like her mother, Lily left the room.

"It's our dad's birthday," Rose added as she followed Lily out of the room. Meg nodded in understanding even though she didn't know who their father is.

"Will I get to meet your dad then Jasmine?" Meg asked. Jasmine hesitated before answering but didn't get the chance.

"Of course you get to meet Uncle Kevin!" CJ half snapped half yelled.

The room was silent. Meg saw Daisy and Jasmine stare at CJ in horror, like CJ had reviled something very important.

"CJ you are an awful person!" Daisy yelled, her face turning red. Meg heard Jasmine gasp and Meg had this feeling that Daisy doesn't normally yell at CJ often, "How could you say that in front of Meg?"

CJ shrugged her shoulders, "Well, she was going to found out sooner or later. Besides it doesn't really matter anyway."

This time Jasmine's face turned red, like Daisy. "Why do you think it doesn't matter, it _**does**_ matter _Crystal_!" Jasmine stopped for a moment to catch her breath because she was at this point about ready to explode like a volcano. "Meg can't know who she's going to marry and be the father of her children yet. It's not the right time." Then Jasmine turned to Meg with a concerned look on her face. "Do you want to know who your future husband is now? Or do you want to go back to your own time and let nature take its course?" Jasmine asked.

Meg was surprised at the question and quite frankly couldn't come up with an answer. Did she want to know now? Or wait when the time was right? Meg thought about it for about five minutes before CJ broke the silence, "Oh for heaven's sake!" CJ yelled, causing Meg to jump. CJ looked Meg straight in the eyes while saying, "Meg your future husband is…."

"CRYSTAL VIOLET GRIFFIN!" a very angry voice yelled. All four girls looked toward the door to find Megan, her face as red as an apple and her hands on her hips, "CJ I need to have a word with you young lady!" Megan said in a you-are- in- huge- trouble tone.

"But Aunt Meg I was just…" CJ argued, clearly trying and failing to get out of trouble.

"NOW!" This made CJ run out of the room with a still red faced Megan standing in the doorway.

Megan turned to the others in the room, "You all need to head downstairs." Then she spoke directly to Meg, "Meg I need to talk to you after I have a few words with my niece." At this Megan turned her head out of the room, clearly looking at a waiting CJ then turned back to Meg, "There are some things that you need to know before going downstairs."

"Alright, can Jasmine wait with me?" Meg asked she didn't feel comfortable waiting by herself.

Megan nodded with a smile. "Of course, it seems like you made a friend out of my daughter."

Meg blushed shyly before responding "Yes. She helped me out before telling me the truth and we became fast friends."

Megan again smiled with understanding. "I'll be right back." Then she left to have a talk with CJ.

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, it was really hard to write this chapter for some reason. I hope you all have enjoyed it and review; I love those reviews, good or bad. I apologies to those who want to know who Meg's future husband is but if you read have carefully you would have gotten a hint. Meg's future husband will come in the next chapter though. Plus you get to see more of Stewie _


	7. Chapter 7

**Meg's Story Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hello beloved readers, here is chapter 7. There are going to be a lot of unanswered questions answered in this chapter so please read carefully and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Family Guy except for Jasmine, her siblings, cousins and the plot.**

The Birthday Dinner

Meg patiently waited for Megan to return from talking with CJ. Jasmine was currently sitting on her bed looking into space. Meg watched her future daughter unsure if she should break the silence or continue to wait.

Then Megan returned with a red faced CJ. "CJ do you have anything to say to Jasmine?" Megan asked her niece.

On her part CJ didn't answer right away. A glare from Megan got CJ to talk though. "I'm sorry for almost telling Meg about her future husband." CJ said in a rather forced tone of voice.

"And what else CJ?" Megan asked.

CJ looked at her aunt as if what she was about to say was a form of torture. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted today. It was uncalled for and unfair to Meg and you, Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded at CJ "Thank you for apologizing CJ."

Meg nodded as well. "I agree with you CJ. It was uncalled for even if I did want to know who I would marry, you had no right to just blurt out who it is."

CJ looked at her shoes after Meg finished with her comment. There was a moment of silence before the girls and Jasmine's mother heard the door bell ring, someone answering the door and loud greetings coming from downstairs.

"Sounds like Lily answered the door." Jasmine stated.

"Yes, you and CJ better head downstairs." Megan told Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and ushered CJ out of the room.

Now that Meg and Megan were alone (A/N: That's going to be confusing!), they stared at each other before Megan broke the silence. "Thank you for waiting while I talked to CJ. She takes after Peter in the stubborn and anger department." Megan said with a sad smile.

"No problem." Meg answered, and then a thought came to her, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, Meg you can ask me anything." Megan said with a smile.

"Why are we in my….I mean the house where you…I mean we…grew up?" Meg asked her future self.

Megan stared at Meg, shocked. "How did…"

"I figure it out?" Meg finished Megan's question. "Easy, there's a name plaque on the back of Jasmine's and Daisy's bedroom door that says Stewie's room." Meg said this as she showed the plaque to Megan and sure enough, it was true.

"Oh yes, now I remember. The girls found it in the closet a few years ago and wanted to hang it on the door."

"Did they mean to hang the sign on this side of the door?" Meg asked, wondering if Jasmine and Daisy wanted to hang the sign on the outside but was convince to hang it on the inside of the room instead.

"No, they wanted to hang it on the outside of the door as a joke but their father convinced them to hang it on the other side."

"So your children know that you grew up in this house?" Meg asked.

Megan smiled, "Yes they do. Jasmine and Daisy's room use to be Stewie's room, Rose and Lily's room use to be Chris' room and Ron's room use to be my room."

"Wow, how did you get the house?" Meg asked, still confused of why her future self was living in the same house she grew up in. She figured since no one seems to care about her that as soon as she was able, she would leave the house and never come back. At least that's what Meg thought about before she met Jasmine.

"When my parents decided to retire, they wanted a smaller house and instead of selling it, they gave the house to Chris, who at the time was living in a two bedroom apartment. He didn't need the extra space so he asked me if I needed the house and I said yes."

"Why live in this house where a lot of awful things happened to you…I mean us…?" Meg asked, surprised that Chris was so generous to Megan and that Megan would accept the house without hesitation.

Megan chuckled "Well, at the time I was pregnant with the Quads and needed the extra space."

Meg didn't say anything after that. What Megan said made since now. There was a moment of silence before Megan continued. "Before we join everyone down stairs, you need to know that my husband's parents are here. They still live next door in order to stay close to the kids." Meg suddenly interrupted Megan "Wait are you saying the Swansons still live next door?"

"Yes." Megan smiled, happy that Meg is getting the clues.

Meg stared at her future self, she figured out who her future husband is!

"Do I marry…?" Meg said but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Mom, everyone is here and they are looking for you." Lily said, and then looked at Meg with a smile.

Megan smiled at her daughter. "Thank you Lily, we'll be right there."Lily nodded and left the room.

"Let's go." Megan said as she led Meg down the stair case.

Meg was nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She followed Megan downstairs, the living room was empty. They walked into the dining room and found the long table full of people around it. Meg saw Jasmine talking with Daisy and an unnamed boy who had sandy blond hair like Rose. 'That must be Ron' Meg thought as she watched the siblings.

"That's Jasmine's brother over there." A voice said behind Meg. Meg jumped and turned behind her to find CJ standing there with her arms cross her chest.

"I haven't had the chance to meet him." Meg said.

"You will soon. Have you seen Stewie at all?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"What!" Meg yelled, how on earth could she forget Stewie!

When Meg yelled it caused everyone in the room to be quite. Meg blushed when she noticed some of the adults in the room. Her mother and father were there and they have finally noticed her.

"Hey Jasmine how are you?" Peter said while walking over toward her. His brown hair is now grey. Other than that he hasn't changed much. Meg backed away a few steps trying to say that she wasn't Jasmine but she didn't get the chance.

"Gramps I'm over here." Jasmine called. She walked around the chairs and the other people in the room to get to Peter and Meg so that Peter could see her.

"No, you are Meg." He said then turned to Meg, "You are Jasmine wearing your mother's pink hat."

"Gramps I don't wear Mom's hat! It'll mess up my hair." Jasmine said, as she patted the top of her head to prove her point.

"Shut up Meg." Peter responded, looking Jasmine in the eyes.

Meg's eyes widen when she heard her father tell Jasmine to be quiet. Jasmine rolled her eyes and didn't seem bothered with it at all.

"My name is _Jasmine_." Jasmine continued to correct her grandfather. It didn't seem to work at all.

After 10 more minutes of this Meg excused herself from Peter and Jasmine who were still arguing about whom was who. Meg went to search for Stewie. She didn't have to look for long because she found the toddler talking to two boys about Jasmine's age who resembled Stewie in the living room, sitting on the sofa. One boy had brown hair, the other had blond. Both boys had Stewie's head shape.

"So let me get this straight, I marry Olivia, she becomes an actress and we have you two at a very young age and now my future self is raising you two alone without his wife."

"That pretty much sums it up." The boy with the blond hair said with a nod.

"Mom is always busy and when she is home, she's either asleep or with Dad. She doesn't spend a lot of time with us." The boy with the brown hair added in a sad tone.

The boys didn't say anything after that, so Meg took her chance. "There you are Stewie. I've been looking for you."

Stewie smiled at Meg (not that he did it often.) "Hello Meg, these two boys are my sons." Stewie said excitedly. "This boy is named Theodore" Stewie pointed to the boy blond hair. Theodore gave Meg nod as if to say 'Hi nice to meet you.' "And this boy is named Rupert." The other boy, the one with the brown hair also nodded to Meg. "They're twins!" Stewie finished, even more excited.

Meg smiled at the boys and was very shocked to notice the resemblances between Stewie, Theodore and Rupert so easily.

"Everyone calls me Teddy or Ted." Theodore said to Meg.

Meg nodded. "Ok, may I call you Ted then?" she asked.

Theodore smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking." They both laughed.

"I see you have met my two of my grandsons." A voice said behind Meg. That was the second time that day that Meg jumped in surprise. Hopefully it was the last. She turned around toward the voice behind her to find her mother, Lois standing there with smile on her face.

Like Peter, Lois hadn't changed much. Her hair has gone completely gray now and she wears glasses. Meg was at a loss of words. She stood there frozen, staring at her mother.

"Jasmine told me what happened. She asked me if I could help." Lois said to Meg as if knowing what Meg was thinking.

"Will you help?" Meg asked slowly.

Lois smiled and nodded. "Of course I can't say no to Jasmine. She's very special to me."

Now Meg was confused. If Jasmine is special to Lois why isn't Megan or herself? "May I ask you something mom?" Meg asked respectfully.

Lois nodded as an answer. "If Jasmine is special to you then what happened to your relationship with Megan?"

Lois looked stunned at hearing that question but answered it anyway. "I wasn't a very good mother to my daughter." Lois paused with a sigh then continued, "I let her down. I made a promise to myself that I would make it up to Megan if she had a daughter by being the best grandmother I could be. When she told me she was going to have Jasmine I was very happy. When Megan told me about the Quads I was extremely excited as well. I'm very happy to have Jasmine and her sisters as my granddaughters."

"What about CJ?" Meg asked, wondering what type of relationship CJ has with her grandmother. (Talk about nosey)

"I'm happy to have her as a granddaughter too, seeing as she's my first grandchild. But Peter is very close with her and my relationship with CJ hasn't gone well in the last few years." Lois said.

Meg thought that this information was very interesting. It would explain a lot of things. However before Meg could ask Lois more questions, Lily comes into the living room and announces that dinner was ready. "Dinner!" Lily yells, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Lily honey, don't do that to your grandma. You almost gave me a heart attack." Lois said, breathing heavily and putting her hand over her heart.

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Grandma, I won't do it again." Then Lily looked at Meg and winked. Lily left the room, her red hair flowing behind her.

Meg followed Lily into the dining room. She saw Jasmine wave her hand. "Meg there's a seat over here." She called. Meg went over to Jasmine and sat in the empty chair. Jasmine was sitting to her right but someone she didn't know was sitting on her left.

"Hello." The person to the left of Meg greeted. Meg turned to face the person. The person was a man about the same age as Megan or maybe a few years older. He had sandy blond hair. The same hair color as Rose and Ron, well from the family picture Jasmine gave her that is. _'This person must be Jasmine's father!'_ Meg thought excitedly. She was **finally** going to meet her future husband!

As everyone began to eat Meg stared at the man beside her. He stared back as well. "You must be Meg right?" The man asked with a smile. (Of course she's Meg! She's your wife's past self dummy!)

Meg nodded shyly. "yes." She said.

"I'm sure someone told you my name but if not I'm Kevin Swanson, Jasmine's father."

Meg didn't answer. He confirmed it. Meg was….is… going to marry Kevin Swanson….the boy next door….

The noise around them stopped. Meg looked around to see everyone, even Stewie (who was sitting in his highchair having a conversation with his future self.) stop what they were doing or saying and watched Meg's reaction. Meg suddenly didn't like everyone's eyes on her at that moment. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Then without asking to leave the table, like she did at home, she got up from her seat, carefully walked behind chairs and left the room without a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Meg's story Chapter 8

A/N: The first half of this chapter is going to be in Jasmine's point of view, but in third person. The rest of the story, including the second half of this chapter is going to be in Meg's point of view, also in third person. Just to make sure there is no confusion.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Family Guy except Jasmine, her siblings and cousins.

Chapter 8 Apologies and Solutions

After Meg left the dining room, everyone stared at each other, except for Peter who continued to eat his meal obvious of what was going on around him.

"Why did Meg leave?" Ron asked Jasmine. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders at her brother and started to get out of her chair when she was stopped.

"Let me go talk to Meg." Chris told his niece.

Everyone (including Peter) stared at Chris like he has two heads. "Why would you talk to Meg, Chris?" Peter asked, still not knowing what's been going on.

Chris ignored his father and left the room in search for Meg.

Jasmine smiled as she watched her Uncle leave the room. She was impressed that her Uncle would go talk to his sister's past self.

"What just happened?" Peter asked out loud.

Jasmine looked at her grandfather right in the face. They stared at each other eye to eye, neither making a sound, until….

"Peter do you know what's going on?" Lois asked.

Peter broke eye contact with Jasmine to look at Lois. "No." he answered.

Lois sighed, "Your granddaughter went to the past, and brought her mother and uncle's past self here and now we are trying to figure out how to get them back to their own time."

Peter blinked twice before answering. "At a girl CJ!" He yelled happily looking at CJ. CJ smirked as a response, not even bothering to correct her grandfather.

"No, Peter I mean Jasmine." Lois corrected her husband.

"You mean Daisy?" Peter asked, still not getting it.

"No, _Jasmine_; Meg's eldest child." Lois answered now getting annoyed

"Oh do you mean Lily?" Peter asked Lois, looking at Lily.

"No Gramps it was me. It was always me!" Jasmine yelled, her face turning red with anger because her grandfather wasn't getting what Lois was telling him.

"You don't need to yell Meg." Peter said, rubbing his ears like Jasmine just shouted right in them.

"MY NAME IS JASMINE HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT? DO I NEED TO WEAR A NAMETAG FOR YOU OR SOMETHING OR ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?" Jasmine half yelled, half asked.

Peter didn't say anything. But one thing is for sure, his face became wet with tears and he started to cry like a baby. He then ran out of the room. Jasmine sighed.

"Nice going Jas, you made Gramps cry." CJ said with a glare as if what Jasmine did was the most awful thing anyone could do to someone. CJ then also left the table, to go look for Peter.

Jasmine quietly mumbled after her cousin "Don't call me Jas." And glared at the door where CJ left.

"Jasmine…" Lois calmly said as Jasmine's face turned back to its original color.

"Yes Grandma?"

"I know you are mad at your grandfather but that was uncalled for." Lois said in a very disappointed tone of voice.

Jasmine hung her head feeling guilty. "Grandma, how can I get though to Gramps that I'm not Mom? Yelling at him was my last resort."

"Don't feel bad Jasmine." Joe Swanson said to his granddaughter and speaking for the first time. "Peter is very stubborn and I have yelled at him countless of times over the years. He'll forget about it soon."

Jasmine nodded at her grandfather Joe. "Thanks Grandpa, that helps." She then got up from her chair. "I'm going to find Gramps and apologize."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEG'S ADVENTURE TO THE FUTURE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile upstairs Meg was in Jasmine's and Daisy's room, crying. Crying like she never cried before. She was confused, angry and she didn't have the slightest idea why. Maybe it's because she found out who she is going to marry the wrong way…Maybe this wasn't what God had in mind for her at all….Is this why she felt so conflicted?

There was a knock on the door and the door opening. Meg lay still on one of the beds in the room. "Meg? Are you alright?" a voice said. Looking over her shoulder Meg was very surprised to see Chris.

"What are you doing up here Chris?" Meg asked while wiping the tears off of her face.

"I came to see if you were alright. I told Kevin not to tell you straight up but he wanted to anyway. He told me he was very curious about you since he figured it out. It's not hard either."

"Figured what out Chris?" Meg asked, confused.

"About you, being Megan's past self. It's very clear that you are. Even Jasmine doesn't resemble her mother _that_ much."

Meg stared at her brother, shocked. She sighed and decided to change the subject. "May I ask you something Chris?"

"Sure, ask away."

Meg chuckled before asking her question. "I have been wondering since the shock wore off, where's Brian?"

"Brian passed away when Jasmine was 4. She was friends with him. He was also close to the twins." Chris said, sadly.

Meg couldn't help but feel sad when she heard this. No Brian. The only one in the family who actually cared about her. "How did he die?" Meg asked.

"Old age, he was 16. Died in his sleep. Dad found him. That day was hard on all of us." Chris answered.

"I'm sorry if I brought back any…"

"You didn't know and it's fine. Did you know that Rupert was actually named after Brian?" Chris said with a smile.

Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Rupert Brian Griffin….I like the sound of that. Where did the name Rupert come from?"

"Do you remember that teddy bear Stewie like to carry around everywhere?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Yes but I never knew he named the bear…"Then Meg laughed "That explains a lot."

The atmosphere changed from then on. Meg continued to talk to Chris when suddenly CJ entered the room.

"There you are Dad, Gramps is crying and I can't find him." She said, concern written all over her face.

"Why was he crying?" Meg asked, wondering what set off her father, well knowing him it could have been something very little.

"Jasmine yelled at him for no good reason." CJ said.

"I'm sure Jasmine had a good reason CJ." Chris said to his daughter, giving her a look that said 'don't start anything' "Let's go find Dad, I think I know where he is." Together the three Griffins left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEG'S ADVENTURE TO THE FUTURE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine was able to find her grandfather easily. When he gets emotional he likes to hide in the same place, every single time! In his old closet.

"Gramps come out please. I know you're in there." Jasmine called from outside the closet door in her parents' room.

"No!" called a muffled voice.

"Please Gramps; I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really am just come out." Jasmine pleaded.

"No! I'm not coming out!" said the muffled voice.

Jasmine sighed, unable to get her grandfather out of the closet she decided to sit on her parents' bed, trying to figure out what to do next. When all of the sudden, she heard her Uncle Chris.

"There you are Jasmine, where's Dad?"

All Jasmine did was point to the closet door.

"Are you alright Jas?" Meg asked her future daughter.

"No, Gramps won't come out and it's all my fault. I'm a terrible granddaughter!" she then held her head in her hands.

Meg went over to Jasmine and put her arms around the girl in comfort.

"Jasmine, you are not a terrible granddaughter." Meg looked up upon hearing those words. Low and behold CJ said it.

Jasmine looked up too; wet tears falling from her eyes were visible along with puffy checks. "What CJ?"

"You are not a terrible granddaughter." CJ repeated, staring at Jasmine.

Jasmine got up and stood in front of CJ. The two girls held a staring contest until Chris interrupted.

"I hate to break this up but we need to get Dad out of the closet so you can talk to him Jasmine."

"Oh, right Uncle Chris." Jasmine said, breaking eye contact with her cousin.

"I think I can get him out." CJ said as she stepped in front of the closet door and knocked.

"Who's there?" called the muffled voice.

"Gramps it's me, come on out Aunt Megan said we are going to do cake and ice cream for Uncle Kevin." CJ said with a cheerful tone.

It took a few minutes but very slowly, Peter opened the closet door and came out.

Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief (except Peter). Jasmine walked up to Peter and went to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Get away from me. I'm still mad at you Meg!" Peter yelled in a childish manner.

"Dad that was mean! Apologize to Jasmine." Chris said to his father.

"No!"

"Gramps, Jasmine is sorry for yelling and it's only fair to apologize to her from shoving her." CJ told her grandfather like a mother would to a child. "Now you need to apologize."

"NO!"

"Gramps!" CJ yelled back.

"Fine I'm sorry I pushed you Meg!" Peter said this looking at Jasmine.

"Her name is JASMINE!" Both Chris and Meg yelled at the same time. Peter stood there looking shocked.

"Well fine have it your way." He then crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for pushing you _Jasmine_."

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you Gramps and I promise it won't happen again." Jasmine said with a smile.

Peter smiled back and opened his arms in a 'let's hug' gesture.

"This is all sweet but you all are needed downstairs so come on." Someone standing in the door way said, making everyone in the room jump.

"Ron don't do that!" Jasmine yelled, placing a hand to her heart. Ron just laughed and left the room.

"Does he always do that?" Meg asked Jasmine.

"Yes, he loves to surprise people. It's one of his favorite past times." Jasmine answered.

When they all went downstairs they were greeted by Stu. "I found a way to get Meg and Stewie back to their own time."

"Really how?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to recreate the time machine that Stewie built." Stu said with a smile.

"That's great Uncle Stu!" Jasmine and CJ said at the same time.

"Glad you two think so." He said, his eyes twinkling, "Now my boys are going to help me but I need some more help, would you like to help me Meg?"

Meg was shock but she nodded. "Yes, what do you need me to do?

Stu explained what needed to be done and with the help of Jasmine and CJ, Meg was able to find everything Stu needed to rebuild the time machine. It was only a matter of time before Meg could go home with Stewie but for some reason Meg couldn't help but think about the people she met here. Did she really want to leave the family she'll have? Or will this future change now that she knows?

A/N: That's it for Chapter 8. I hope you all have enjoyed it! Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry about not updating, I have been very busy in the outside world. We are almost done with the story. __ Part of the story CJ will talk about her mother. It's a bit sad. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Family Guy except Jasmine, her siblings and cousins_.

Chapter 9: Time Machine

A day later Meg was currently with Jasmine, her cousins Ted and Rupert, Stewie and Stewie's older self. They were at Stu's house where they will work on a way to get Meg and Stewie back to their own time.

"This place is very nice." Stewie said looking around. The house had three bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a medium size kitchen and a large living room which the group was currently in.

"Glad you think so Stewie, my wife loves to decorate."

"How could she decorate this place if she's never around?"

"She was at one time, before the twins were born but afterwards her job caused her to travel more." Stu said, looking sad. He then shook his head and changed the subject. "Alright we have everything we need to build the time machine. Let's get started."

For the next 3 hours the group worked together putting the time machine together. After it was finished Stu made lunch for the teenagers and toddler.

"You know I actually don't want to go back." Stewie says out loud.

"Why not?" Rupert asked.

"Well, it's really nice here."

"Well Stewie you have to go back if you want all this," Ted said, holding his hands up in the air, "in the future. You also have to marry mom in order to get Rupert and I."

"Damn, I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

The boys laughed together at Stewie's comment.

The laughter died out when Stu came into the room and announced "I told everyone that the time machine is ready. They all want to say their goodbyes so they'll be here in a few minutes." He then left the room.

"Where is he going?" Stewie asked his future sons.

"We have an extra room that Dad has made into an office. When he's upset or stressed he goes in there for hours at a time." Rupert answered.

"After mom visits he goes into the office a lot." Ted added. The boys continued to talk about the future.

Meanwhile the girls were having a deep conversation of their own.

"Is there a way I can meet your cousins' mother before Stewie and I go back?" Meg asked curiously.

Jasmine shook her head. "Aunt Olivia is always on the move. She's an actress. I doubt she even knows that she's an aunt."

"Then why did Stu marry her?"

"She wasn't always on the move. According to mom before the twins were born Aunt Olivia and Uncle Stu were very happy together. They married very young and had the twins a year after they got married. After the twins were born things started to turn sour. Aunt Olivia was more concerned about her job then her children and would leave Uncle Stu with the twins for long periods of time."

"Like now?" Meg asked.

Jasmine nodded.

Meg made a face, "That's awful and very self centered her to do that to her family."

"I know, but that's life." Jasmine said with a shrug.

Meg wanted to continue with the conversation but was interrupted when the door bell rang.

Jasmine answered the door. It was Meg's parents and brother "Uncle Stu!" she called.

Stu came down the stairs and greeted his parents and brother, "Please have a seat while we wait for Megan."

"Where's CJ?" Meg asked Chris.

"She's with Megan."

5 minutes later the door bell rang again. This time Ted answered the door. It was Megan, her children (other than Jasmine), CJ and Kevin.

As everyone filled the living room, Stu got everyone's attention. "The children and I have finished the time machine. Now it's time to send Meg and Stewie back to their own time. Please say your goodbyes." At that Meg was surrounded by her future children.

"We'll miss you Meg!" Lily cried as she hugged her. Meg smiled sadly as she returned the hug. Then Meg hugged Rose, Daisy and Ron in similar fashion.

"I know we didn't get the chance to talk much Meg but I would like to say it was nice to see you and thanks." Ron said with a smile.

Meg smiled back, unsure why her future son was thanking her for but she accepted it anyway.

After saying her goodbyes to her future children (other than Jasmine), Megan and Kevin came up to Meg together.

"Good luck with your future Meg." Kevin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Meg said, returning the smile.

Megan hugged Meg before saying, "Keep your head up, and don't let anyone bring you down at all. Your parents love you even if they don't show it."

The next person to say goodbye was CJ. Meg stared at her future niece for a few moments before CJ nodded her head. "It was nice meeting you Meg." She said with a smile. Meg wasn't sure how to react to CJ behavior. She thought CJ was acting strange from the time she was spent with her.

"It was nice meeting you too CJ and please try to get along with Jasmine." Meg said with a smile.

CJ gave Meg a look. "Only if she's nice to me. You heard one side of the story. She always starts things and gets me in trouble." CJ said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then tell me your side of the story. Let me understand why you and Jasmine don't get along. Daisy told me that when you and Jasmine were little you two were the best of friends."

"Daisy got that right. It was before my…mom past away." CJ said with a sad look on her face. "When mom was alive everything and everyone was happy and perfect. My parents were in love and my best friend was Jasmine. We did everything together, even though I'm a year older. We learned how to ride a bike, we learned how to swim, and we learned how to paint."CJ paused to take a breath. "Even the things I learned before Jasmine, like how to read, I helped her with. We use to sleepover each other's house and tell ghost stories and play dress up with Uncle Kevin."

"But…what happened next?" Meg asked, wondering what the problem was.

"I was with Gramps spending time with him when mom past away….Jasmine was at my house spending time with my mom at the time and got the chance to say goodbye….I never got the chance…"

Meg shook her head. Of all things to hold a grudge over…..It seemed sad yes but no one could help anyone get sick and pass away. "I think I understand now." Meg said.

"You do?"CJ asked, surprised.

"Yes, you weren't able to say goodbye to your mother and Jasmine was. You are angry at Jasmine because of that. Do you know what the solution is?"

"You sound like Aunt Megan, she's been trying to get me to forgive Jasmine but I can't. I should have been there, not Jasmine."

"Was your mother's death unexpected?" Meg asked

"Yes, the doctors weren't sure when she was going to go and gave her a year to live. That was two months before she past." CJ answered, sounding very sad.

"I am so sorry." Meg said with concern writing all over her face.

CJ nodded, "Well at least you know the whole story of why Jasmine and I don't get along."

"Thank you for letting me understand." Meg said, "But you still need to forgive Jasmine,"

"I knew there was a catch." CJ said with a laugh. Meg smiled in return.

A few moments later after everyone said their goodbyes to Meg and Stewie, the two siblings stepped into the time machine.

"Be careful both of you." Lois called.

"I can't believe she's still alive!"

"You probably out grow the 'I'm going to kill Lois' thing when you meet your future wife, little brother." Meg said, with a smirk.

Stewie looked up to his sister like he was looking at her for the very first time. Before he could say anything however, the time machine was activated by Stu. There was a bright white light and the teenager and toddler from the past were gone.

_A/N: Well that's that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter….what's going to happen next?_

_Till next time,_

_Jasmine_Potter07_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter of __Meg's Adventure to the Future__. I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Once again please review and tell me what you think. __ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite/followed this story. It means a lot!_

_~Jasmine_Potter07~_

Chapter 10 Was it All Just a Dream?

Meg woke up with a start. For a moment she thought what happened was a dream. Then she looked around the room she was in. It wasn't a dream! She was in Stewie's room and sure enough the time machine was sitting in a corner, good as new.

Meg again looked around the room, no sign of Stewie! Meg got up from the floor and went to her room. She needed to record everything that happened. Before she could get to her room however, she ran into Stewie and Brian, literally.

"Oh, sorry Brian. Stewie I've been looking for you." Meg said with a smile.

The toddler looked up to his older sister with his usual glare, "Oh really," Stewie said, crossing his arms, "and what pray tell do you need me for?"

Meg stared at the toddler before her, unsure of what to say. 'Did he think what happened was a dream?' Meg thought. "I just wanted to say hi is all and if you…you know want to talk or play with someone…I'll be here."

Stewie laughed "Yeah thanks but no thanks I prefer the dog over you anyway you big fat cow!" Then he walked away.

Meg actually knew that was going to happen but it still hurts. Unknown to Stewie, Meg knew her little brother better than anyone, even Brian. Speaking of Brian, he was standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking Meg's path to her room. He was staring at her like he never saw her until now.

"Stewie told me what happened." Brian said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh? What happened then?" Meg asked wondering if she really did go to the future.

"You and Stewie went to the future, met your future children, nieces, nephews, and future husband."

"That about sums it up."

"So that did happen?" Brian paused with a laugh, "I thought Stewie had a dream."

"It was real Brian and do you remember my friend Jasmine? She came over for dinner."

"Yes what about her?"

Meg gave the talking dog a serious look, "She's my future daughter, well…one of them."

"One of them?" Brian asked, confused.

"I have five children; four girls and one boy." Meg responded with pride.

"Wow!" Brain said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, wow," Meg responded "May I pass by Brain, I need to get to my room."

"Oh, yes…sorry. I'll just…um…go." Brian said heading downstairs.

"Thanks Brian." Meg whispered. Then she went in her room to write everything she could remember about her little 'dream' in her diary.

30 years later, Meg is married, has five wonderful children and a handsome husband. She even lives in the same house she grew up in, which in a way surprised her greatly but she had Chris to thank for that.

Her eldest, Jasmine at 17 is a miniature copy of her at that age, minus the glasses and hot pink beanie. Meg couldn't be prouder of her eldest and her other children. She loves them all equally even her son Ron, the only boy.

The day of her husband Kevin's birthday was a normal typical day in the Swanson household. She went upstairs to tell her children to get ready for the party when she stopped in her tracks in shock. Meg saw two extra children in Jasmine and Daisy's room…

Meg couldn't believe who she was staring at. She was having a staring contest with her 17 year old past self. Deep down she knew this would happen. It made sense now. Meg understood now that what happened all those years ago when she was 17 and met Jasmine, it wasn't a dream. It was real! Meg knew exactly what to do….

THE END

**A little history: At age 18 Meg left the family to go to college. During that time she met Kevin Swanson again, they fell in love, dated for a long time (they were both shy), got married when Meg was 26. Waited for 4 years to have children and had Jasmine when Meg was 30. 5 years later 4 little surprises came along by the names of (in birth order) Daisy, Lily, Rose and Ron. The rest….is history.**


End file.
